


Oceans

by Schwabl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, becommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwabl/pseuds/Schwabl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Beca gets signed by the label she interned for and is playing a show at home in LA. She plans to play a song that she’s never performed before. Later in the evening she runs into Kommissar, who surprisingly, was at her show.</p><p>Let me know what you think!! First Becommissar fic I’ve posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I want to do some one-shots that go along with this story so if there's anything you want me to write or you have any ideas/prompts hit me up on my tumblr (mad3tc)

It had been just over a year since the Bella’s were victorious in the World Competitions. To say that Beca’s life had changed was a major understatement. After her boss at the record label saw the Bella’s win, he practically begged her to sign a deal with them. After some thinking and re-evaluating her life, she agreed to sign with them with the condition that she could change her sound. Her career immediately kicked off and she was rather successful in the music charts. Jesse had not been happy when she went on tour. He huffed and puffed at the idea of Beca going on the road without him and in the end the distance caused them to break up.

Right now, Beca was backstage getting ready for a show at the El Rey Theatre in Los Angeles. Tonight she was especially nervous to perform. She had been working on a new song for the past two months. The acoustic melody that she had worked on was refusing to leave her thoughts. She was going to perform it for the first time tonight and she hoped that it went well. She was still getting ready when she heard the first opening band come on the stage. It wouldn’t be long now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luisa was enjoying her time off after their world tour. She needed a very long break after constantly travelling for months on end. She had settled in Los Angeles in a luxurious apartment in West Hollywood. She wasn’t doing much with her time but she was still involved in the music scene as much as she could be without actually performing.

Beca Mitchell was one artist that she followed closely. After meeting the woman last year she was thoroughly impressed. Obviously she never told the Bella’s leader that. She was the Kommissar after all. When Luisa heard that Beca would be coming to LA she knew that she needed to get a ticket and quickly. The show would likely sell out within a few days of the announcement.

Finally the night to see Beca perform had arrived. Luisa didn’t know what to expect. She wondered if she was going to get the chance to talk to the kleine maus tonight. What if the brunette saw her in the audience? That probably wouldn’t end well seeing how flustered the woman got around her. Oh, how she missed the half insult half compliments that were directed towards her. She couldn’t help but provoke the younger woman into saying more of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beca finished the last of her set and headed off to stage right. She waited as the crowd cheered for her to play a few more songs. Encore’s were always her favourite part of a show. She walked back out onto the stage as the lights dimmed down. The spotlight lit only her and her guitar as she played the first three songs of the encore. It was now or nothing. Beca was going to play her new song no matter how horrible it was.

“So for the last bit of tonight, I’m going to play a song that I’ve never performed before just for you. I wrote it a few months back and I’ve been dying to play it. I wrote it for a ‘gorgeous specimen’ who I met when I was in Copenhagen a year ago. I hope you guys enjoy it.”

The guitar started out softly and Beca began swaying slightly with the rhythm as she played. The crowd was absolutely silent as she started to sing.

 _I want you_  
_Yeah I want you_  
_And nothing comes close_  
_To the way that I need you_  
_I wish I can feel your skin_  
_And I want you_  
_From somewhere within_

 _It feels like there's oceans_  
_Between me and you once again_  
_We hide our emotions_  
_Under the surface and try to pretend_  
_But it feels like there's oceans_  
_Between you and me_

 _I want you_  
_And I always will_  
_I wish I was worth_  
_But I know you deserve_  
_You know I'd rather drown_  
_Than to go on without you_  
_But you're pulling me down_

 _It feels like there's oceans_  
_Between you and me once again_  
_We hide our emotions_  
_Under the surface and try to pretend_  
_But it feels like there's oceans_  
_Between you and me_

 _I want you_  
_I want you_  
_And always will_

 _It feels like there's oceans_  
_Between you and me._

The crowd erupted as Beca sang the last note and set her guitar down.

“Thank you guys so much! I’ve had a blast.” And with that, Beca made her way off stage to catch her breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the final song had ended people began to filter out of the theatre but Luisa seemed unable to move. The woman had said herself, in so many words, that the song was for her. Finally the realization that she had a shot with Beca washed over her. She wouldn’t let the woman get away this time. Luisa quickly made her way outside and towards the back entrance of the theatre. She would wait there for as long as she needed to in order to talk to Beca.

It had been just over an hour and a half before she heard the stage door slam shut. She waited for Beca to start walking before she walked up to her. After all, she always loved the element of surprise. It hadn’t taken her long to catch up the the tiny girl. She saw Beca glance in her direction and come to a complete stop.

“Kommissar?! What are--” Beca just stood there staring at her, not knowing what to do. “Are you-- Are you even real?” Beca whispered under her breath.

“It’s been too long my tiny maus. I see you’ve been busy over the past year, ja?” Luisa said as she stepped closer.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve taken some time off and settled here in Los Angeles for a while.”

Luisa waited as Beca stared at her for quite some time. She could tell that she was still processing what was happening.

“Oh god, you heard the song didn’t you? Look, if you’ve come to laugh in my face just save it.”

Beca began to walk away but Luisa gently placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. They had walked under a streetlight and that’s when Luisa noticed that Beca’s eyes were red and slightly puffy.

“Oh Liebling, were you crying? Do you really feel so much for me? She said softly and placed her hand on Beca’s cheek. She could feel Beca lean into her touch and couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Kommissar, I--”

“Luisa.”

“Huh?”

“My name, kleine maus, is Luisa.”

“Oh, Luisa. Well, uh, you weren’t ever supposed to hear that song. I don’t think I’m going to record it or anything.”

“Why not? It was one of your best pieces to date. So much emotion behind your words.”

“Wait, you actually listen to my work? I thought you hated me.” The confusion overtook Beca’s facial expression as she took a small step back. Luisa let out a chuckle and only shook her head. She had always known that Beca could be a little oblivious sometimes.

“Hmmm, quite the opposite really.”

“Wait you mean--”

“Yes, Beca.”

Luisa couldn’t take it any longer. She reached out and cupped Beca’s face and slowly leaned down. She drew out the motion, wanting to savour every second of anticipation. The kiss started out gentle but they both let out a soft groan at the contact. She had waited far too long to do that. After they pulled away, Beca seemed a little hesitant. Neither knew what was going to come from this but it had felt right.

“There are no longer Oceans between us, Liebling. There’s nothing to come in the way of this, if this is what you want. I wouldn’t allow it.”

“I know, I’m just shocked is all. I never thought that I’d run into you again or that you’d actually be into me. I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about we start with food? There is a diner not far from here. Does that sound good my kleine maus?”

“Ja. I mean, yeah it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Beca sings is Oceans (Acoustic) by Seafret


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to write a few more chapters of this. Who knows how many more there will be. I know that I'll add another after this because it would be stupid to leave it where I've ended it. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short but I'm already working on chapter three.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

For the past six months things had been going amazing. Luisa was literally the perfect girlfriend. Beca thanked the heavens that she also understood how busy her schedule could get and never complained if Beca was too busy to see her. Luisa would text her to remember to eat and sleep and to Beca those little things meant a great deal. The little things showed her that Luisa cared and was thinking of her well being. It was so different than her relationship with Jesse. She was always apologizing over the same things. Beca had sacrificed her own feelings so she wouldn’t hurt his. She knew now, after being with Luisa, that relationships didn’t always have to be sacrifice. Too bad that was all about to change.

Beca had just come from a meeting with her manager who told her she needed to get ready for a tour that would be starting in two months. She knew how hard distance was on a relationship, especially one that was so new. If she could only figure out how to tell Luisa then everything would be okay. Beca would try and make things work no matter what. She just wished that she had a little more time to process everything. 

She realized that she had been sitting in her car for an hour after the meeting. If she didn’t hurry she would be late to meet Luisa for dinner at her apartment. God, she was so lost in thought that she wasted the time she was going to use to change out of her work clothes to brood instead. Trying to not start that train of thought again, she put the car into drive and raced off to Luisa’s. She would tell her tonight. Just get it over with and whatever may come she’d handle. No, they would handle it together. 

Beca pulled into the parking lot and made her way to the top floor of the building. She knocked on Luisa’s door before walking inside, knowing that it would be unlocked for her. What she saw when she entered stopped Beca dead in her tracks. The entire apartment was lit only by candlelight and soft music was playing in the background, and a huge dinner was already laid out. Luisa was standing there waiting for her with a huge smile on her face.

“Oh my god, you did all of this?” She said as she ran to kiss her amazing girlfriend. It was then that Beca realised that she couldn’t tell Luisa she was going on tour. She didn’t want to spoil the evening with news that she was leaving for six months. 

“Of course I did Liebling. You know that I love to spoil you. Come, lets eat.”

After dinner they sat on the couch and watched movies for the rest of the night. Beca had been on edge since she arrived but she did her best at enjoying the night. All she wanted was for things to stay the way that they are right now. Things were finally going the way that she always dreamed they would but now they would change. If she didn’t tell Luisa now she would seriously lose her mind. She couldn’t ruin the night now since they were just relaxing before heading to bed.

“Luisa, I-- I need to tell you something.” Beca said hesitantly and paused the movie before looking over at her girlfriend.

“What is it kleine maus? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. I hope not. It’s just that I got some news at my meeting tonight and I don’t want to wait to tell you.” 

“You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“Uhm well, they want me to go on tour. I’ll be leaving in about two months and be gone for six. I know that this sucks and that it’ll be hard on us because I’ll be away and you’ll be here. I’ll do whatever I have to to make this work.” She had been talking so quickly that she needed to catch her breath afterwards. 

“What makes you think that I’ll be here? Unless, you don’t want me there.” Luisa said softly. Her eyebrows were pushed together and Beca could tell that she was slightly puzzled.

“I didn’t think you would want to. You have a life here and a home. Why would you want to leave all of that for me?”

“No, kleine maus, I wouldn’t be leaving my home. You are everything I’ve ever needed so as long as I was with you, I’d be home. If you want, I would love to come with you.”

“This is definitely not the way I thought this would go. Yes, I want you there with me. I was so scared that you wouldn’t want to go.”

“Nonsense. It’s time to celebrate. Everything else can be worked out later. We have all the time in the world.” Luisa picked up Beca and carried her off to the bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Within the next month, they had gotten their plan sorted out. Beca had been told which cities they would be going to and where they would be staying. They both had already started packing seeing as they would need to bring most of their clothing and such. Six months was a long time to be gone but they would be together and that’s all that mattered. Luisa was excited to see more of American and Canada along the tour. She made Beca promise that they would go back to the cities they loved to spend more than a few days to actually see the sights and explore. 

She had informed the Bella’s that she was going to be going on tour and they were all incredibly happy for her. She also mentioned that Atlanta was going to be one of the stops they made. She was excited to see all of the Bella’s once again and made sure that she could get a day to spend with them after the show before heading to the next city. The only problem was that she hadn’t told anyone that she was seeing Luisa. She didn’t want to hide her relationship from them but for the first few months things were so new and she just wanted Luisa all to herself. Part of her wanted to tell the Bella’s everything but it wasn’t just her decision to make. Luisa and her talked about everything and for Beca she wanted to make sure that Luisa would be okay with her friends knowing. As the Atlanta concert was only a week away, she decided to bring up to topic.

“So, I’m pretty sure all of the Bella’s are going to be at the concert next week. I was thinking that maybe we could tell them?” Beca said while looking up at Luisa who currently was holding her on the couch in the tour bus. 

“If you’re comfortable telling your friends that you’re dating the big bad wolf then I am too, Liebling. Though I have an idea on how we should.” Luisa spent the next fifteen minutes explaining her plan and at the end of it all Beca couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You really do love the element of surprise, huh? Or are you just trying to give my friends a heart attack at my show?”

“Don’t be foolish, I only want you to put on the best show possible for your loving friends. We have a week to work out the details so we should start now.”


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived in Atlanta a few hours ago and had hit the ground running since they got off the bus. There was a lot of prep that still needed to be done with the change of set list. Beca had been rehearsing for hours to make sure that everything went as smooth as possible. She wanted the show to be perfect for her friends who were all coming to see her perform. Not to mention, she wanted the big surprise to be absolutely perfect since it was Luisa’s idea. They decided to reveal the surprise during the encore much like when Beca performed her song for Luisa that night in LA.

Throughout the entire show she could hear the Bella’s yelling and applauding but she couldn’t see who exactly was in the audience due to the lighting. She had just finished her set when she went backstage to wait for the encore. Luisa was standing off to the side of the stage waiting for her.

“Are you sure you still want to do this? There’s time to back out still.”

“Ja I want this, Liebling. I’m ready if you are.”

Beca quickly leaned in for a kiss to show Luisa that she was completely on board. She walked back on stage when the lights went up and took a seat with her guitar. While the lights were down the stage had been modified to add an extra chair, microphone, and guitar to the setup.

“Hey everyone. It’s been such an amazing experience being back here in Atlanta to play for all of you. I know that there are a bunch of my amazing friends who have come out to support me tonight. I have a little surprise for you all tonight.”

Beca took a deep breath and continued, “A few months ago I ran into someone who I met during my last year at Barden University. They had come to one of my shows and afterwards we started talking. From there, well, things happened quickly and we started dating.”

She paused for a second since the Bella’s were all yelling over the crowds cheers.

“So we decided that we would play a song together tonight for all of you. So if you all could give a warm welcome to my lovely girlfriend, The Kommissar.”

Beca watched as Luisa took the stage and settled into the spot next to her. Seeing as her usual stage persona wasn’t really a fit for what they were doing, Luisa attempted to tone down the smug look on her face. It was considerable hard seeing as they gave the audience quite a shock. When they both started to strum their guitars, they audience fell silent and they began to sing.

_It's been a long time that I've been on my own, and I can't take no more_  
_But these winds are changin'_  
_They'll blow me through the storm until I see the shore_  
_And I'm prayin' for someone to show me I'm not done_  
_Sometimes I see your face_

_You've got everything I need_  
_When I'm lost, it's only you I seek_  
_You've got wings to set me free_  
_When I doubt, you're makin' me believe_  
_That angels can fall, angels can fall_

_And I'll cross the ocean_  
_I'll walk the desert sand_  
_I'll find those hills to climb_  
_And I'll keep on searchin' 'cause I know you want to land_  
_Into these arms of mine_  
_On this road that I'm walkin', I hear you talkin'_  
_I know I'll find you soon_

_You've got everything I need_  
_When I'm lost, it's only you I seek_  
_You've got wings to set me free_  
_When I doubt, you're makin' me believe_  
_That angels can fall, angels can fall_

_I've been hurt and I've been left on the floor_  
_You're the light that lifts me up through that open door_

_You've got everything I need_  
_When I'm lost, it's only you I seek_  
_You've got wings to set me free_  
_When I doubt, you're makin' me believe_  
_That angels can fall, angels can fall_

For the remainder of the encore they sang a few of Beca’s songs together, alternating verses and singing the chorus together. Beca had never been felt so alive on stage before. They finished the last song, said goodnight, and exited backstage hand in hand. As soon as they were out of sight from the crowd Beca jumped into Luisa’s arms and let out the biggest laugh. It was such a rush having her girlfriend on stage with her and it made her incredibly happy to share that experience with Luisa. They knew that they should get back to the dressing room since the Bella’s would definitely be on their way to see them. They would definitely have a lot of questions, too.

As soon as they walked through the door the Bella’s were waiting for them. Everyone had come out to see the show. Even some of the new Bella’s came out to see her perform. She was first ambushed in a group hug and congratulations on her performance. After a few minutes the room fell silent. Chloe was the first one to speak up.

“Beca! Why didn’t you tell us that you were seeing someone? And that it was The Kommissar of all people!”

Aubrey also threw in, “Do you even know her name?” and Beca just rolled her eyes at the blonde.

“Well, it was all sort of new and I didn’t know what to say at first. Luisa,” she said while gesturing to her girlfriend, “and I saw each other in LA and I had performed that new song that I sent you guys. Well, uh, the song was actually written for her. She was never supposed to hear it and I had no idea she was going to be there that night. It sort of just happened. We hung out all night until the next day, and things just took off from there.” She couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she was telling the story. Luisa had walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“As long as you’re happy we are. Uh- right guys?” Legacy stepped in trying to make sure that everyone stayed cool with the fact they were dating. Beca shot Emily a thankful glance when all the other Bella’s agreed. She was too tired to answer the onslaught of questions that everyone no doubt had for her.

“Well, we best be off and let you two love birds get some rest. We’ll see you tomorrow, ya?” Fat Amy had said to the group.

“Yeah, tomorrow. We’ll be there don’t worry.”

“Don’t stay up too late celebrating Becs.” Cynthia Rose said with a wink as she exited last, closing the door behind her.

“I have a surprise for you kleine maus so we best be on our way.”

“What? What surprise?”

“I figured that after all of that we wouldn’t want to sleep in that metal box we have been calling home. I have made a reservation at the St. Regis so I could spoil you more.”

“Uh, yeah. Definitely time to go.”

Luisa’s laugh rang down the hallways and Beca pulled her girlfriend outside to the car that was waiting for them. Tonight was amazing, but it had only just begun.

As the car driver through the city traffic, Beca was looking out the window at all of the places she used to go and hang out. Their drive took them past Barden University and Beca couldn't help but smile. The first year at Barden changed her entire life and she was so glad she stayed with her friends for the remaining four years of her degree. If she hadn't her life would have been so different and who knows where she'd be right at this moment. God, it was good to be home. She'd need to come back after the tour was over. Beca thought about taking Luisa to see all the places she loved in the city. Also only seeing the Bella's for one day was not enough time. She had missed them all way too much.

As the car pulled to a stop, Luisa got out and opened the door for Beca. Luisa really did plan on spoiling her for the rest of the night. She had already packed an overnight bag for them with everything they would need for tomorrow. Once they were checked in, Luisa pushed the top floor on the elevator’s buttons. Apparently Luisa had gotten them one of the nicest suites that was available. Beca was falling fast and hard for the amazing woman beside her. She appreciated every little thing that Luisa did for her. Tonight was definitely on the list of things that amazed her about Luisa.

The suite that they had reserved was amazing. Her show had taken a lot of energy out of her and now Beca just needed to relax. Luisa was already one step ahead of her, because as soon as they set their bags down there was a knock on the door. A man wheeled in a cart and passed the bill to Luisa. She called Beca over to come and grab some food. They sat on the couch and relaxed as they watched TV.

Everything between them was so simple and now that the Bella’s and the press knew, things might get a little more difficult but Beca knew that everything would be okay. Over the duration of the tour Beca loved having Luisa around. She wondered what it would be like to live with Luisa. She figured that she would bring up the conversation when they returned to LA. Now, all she wanted was to take a bath and get some rest before seeing the Bella’s the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song from this chapter is Angels by Joshua Radin


	4. Chapter 4

Luisa had woken up well before the alarm that was set to go off at nine in the morning. She never slept well when she was in hotel rooms. For quite some time she laid in bed with the love of her life wrapped up in her arms. Beca always looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She could tell that the girl was exhausted from the permanent bags under her eyes. The tour was taking it’s toll on her energy levels but Beca loved to perform and used all of her energy when she was on stage. There had been a number of times that Beca would fall asleep in the dressing room after the show. Luisa would carefully pick her up and carry her to the tour bus so she could continue to sleep.

Luisa was so proud of her girlfriend and took every chance she could to show Beca that. Last night’s performance was one of those times. The love that she held for Beca was too great to just simply tell people about it. She wanted to scream it from rooftops and last night they essentially did just that. Who cares what the press would say when she had all she needed to be happy for the rest of her life. 

Luisa had expected more hostility towards her from the Barden Bellas. Though she was sure that some of that hostility would surface today. She knew how important these girls were to her kleine maus so she would be on her best behaviour. Even if she was bound to get annoyed with all the questions. Luisa never liked when people pried into her life which was one of the reasons she perfected The Kommissar's elusive personality. She would bring her walls down today for Beca.

Luisa carefully unraveled herself from the sleeping beauty next to her. She needed to get up after laying down for so long. She wrapped herself in the robe that she had brought with her and made her way to the large patio after grabbing a cup of coffee. The view from the hotel was quite beautiful and she could see why Beca was happy to be home. She sat there for hours and imagined what life with Beca would entail. Every little detail played in her head. She saw them moving in together, starting a life together. She could see them travelling to Germany so Beca could meet her family. They could take vacations together and spend holidays with their families. Everything that Luisa dreamed of having as a child, she wanted to have with Beca. The sound of footsteps in the room pulled her from her thoughts. She smiled up at Beca who essentially as still half asleep and stumbling around.

“Good morning, Liebling. What are you doing up?”

“The bed was cold without you so I decided I’d come and join you.”

"Well come and sit with me. I was just enjoying the view. Are you excited for today?"

"Yeah I am! It's been far too long since I've seen everyone. I'm happy that you'll get to meet everyone again."

"I will do my best to not scare the little mouse's friends."

They decided that they would order in room service for breakfast and lounge around before they got ready. It had been so nice to spend the night here with Beca. They were already half way done the tour and she could tell Beca needed to get out of the tour bus for a few nights. Luisa was honestly worried about how the day was going to go. She wanted Beca’s friends to like her because she knew how much these women meant to her. Luisa didn’t want to cause any problems between the girls knowing that it would hurt Beca to see them not getting along.

They quickly got ready and headed out to meet up with the Bella’s. Luisa knew that not all of them were going to be there. Beca had mentioned that it would only be Chloe, Aubrey, Emily, Fat Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose. She could handle that. As they walked through the lobby she saw that they had already arrived and were waiting on them.

“Hey Becca! And, uhm, Kommissar.” Chloe said as she wrapped the smaller woman in her arms.

“Please, call me Luisa. There is no need for me to go by my title here.”

“Well, Luisa it’s nice to see you again. Even if the circumstances are a little bit strange.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys earlier. I just didn’t know what to say. It had all happened so quickly.” Beca was still a little awkward when it came to telling people about who she was seeing. Though Luisa could tell that she was happier now with the Bella’s knowing.

“We figured that you were seeing someone Becs. You’re not that great at hiding things, ya know. Never imagined it’d be the leader of DSM though.” Stacie said while looking at the tall German woman standing next to Beca.

“Well, where are we off to first? I have never actually seen much of Atlanta.” Luisa just wanted to steer the topic away from their relationship for a while. She knew that there were going to be many more questions that day.

“Didn’t you play a few shows here during Worlds?”

“We were far too busy with rehearsing to do much of anything. All of the time not spent rehearsing was spent sleeping mostly. I never got a chance to see the city.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we come back once were not on tour.” Beca had taken her hand and began walking towards the door.

The first stop they were going to make was for a late lunch. They walked a few blocks away to a small restaurant. Beca was listening to all the stories from her friends that had happened recently. They talked about new jobs, new homes, relationships, and even were talking about the newest additions to the Bellas. Luisa was glad that the conversation had not been about them. Beca needed this time to be close with her friends and for it to not be an interrogation on their relationship. Luckily their next stop was to go see a new movie that had come out. There would be no room for questions in the darkness of a theatre.

They had finished their lunch and began to walk over to the theatre. Beca and the Legacy were talking about one of the new Bella’s who was pretty decent at creating mashups for their performances, but still wanted to get tips on how to make them better. Luisa was content following behind the entire group, watching the interactions between them. Chloe and Aubrey were slowing down and eventually they were walking near her. Aubrey was the first to speak.

“We can tell that Beca is happy being with you. Just don’t mess it up, got it?” Luisa was taken aback slightly, but she knew from what Beca had told her that the blonde was one who got straight to the point. Chloe was a little softer in her approaches.

“It’s just that Beca has been hurt in the past and we’d hate for it to happen again. I remember how confused she was when she first met you. It caused a lot of issues for her. We’re all just glad that she’s finally happy.”

“I have no intentions for hurting her. You do not need to worry.”

The conversation lasted only a few minutes before the Bella guard dogs were distracted by something Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy were doing. Beca had noticed the little interaction and was by her side a few moments after. 

“What was that about?” Beca was curious to know what they had talked about.

“Don’t worry about it, Liebling. We were just talking.” Luisa leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She would tell Beca later, but now it was time to go see the movie. It had something to do with Road Fury and someone named Max? She wasn’t sure, Beca had been the one to pick out the movie.

It had been a pretty fun day out with Beca and her friends, but Luisa was excited to return back to the hotel. They both needed to rest because they had a lot of travelling ahead of them. Soon enough they would be home in LA, but until then they were still getting up at the small hours of the morning and catching flights or driving great distances. 

It was tiring being on the road again. Though Luisa knew that it was so different from when she toured with Das Sound Machine. She could definitely get used to life on the road as long as she was doing it with Beca. Having her around all the time was like something out of a daydream Luisa had before they reunited. She often imagined what Beca would be doing during their time apart, and what it would be like if she was there at that moment. Over the past few weeks, Luisa had realised that she wanted to move in with Beca once they returned but she didn’t know what her girlfriend would think of her overactive imagination. It was still rather early in the relationship. Luisa supposed that she would bring up the conversation once they returned to LA after the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wont be able to get another chapter up until the middle of next week. There will be one for sure on the weekend though!! 
> 
> Also, thanks so much for the comments and kudos!! You all rock xx


	5. Chapter 5

Luisa hauled the bags inside and threw them on the floor. It had been an exhausting six months and she was glad to be home. Beca was following behind her with even more bags. They had probably purchased twice as much stuff than they had brought. As soon as everything was inside they both collapsed on the couch cuddled together. The final three hour flight from Vancouver to LA had felt like a lifetime. They were both eager to get back home to Los Angeles.

“Little mouse, why don’t you stay here tonight? I am far too tired to move from this spot.” She held Beca a little tighter and continued, “I’m not ready to sleep in my bed alone after so much time together.”

“Mmm, I agree. I could totally go for food and some Netflix, though.”

“That can be easily arranged.”

“God, I love you so much.”

Luisa’s apartment was completely void of food seeing as it was empty for the past six months. They agreed to order in take out so they wouldn’t have to go out anywhere. It was so easy to fall back into the same routine that they had before departing on the tour. It was almost as if they had never left. The only thing that was new was the aching inside Luisa’s chest knowing that eventually Beca would be returning to her own apartment.

“Luisa, there’s actually been something I’ve wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it meine Liebe?”

“Well, it’s been really great having you on the road with me. I couldn’t help but think that once we got back home that I wouldn’t have you there with me. All I could think about was what it would be like to live together. So, maybe we could ya know?” Beca had moved from her position in Luisa’s arms and was now propped up on her elbows looking up at Luisa.

“You sneaky little mouse!”

“What! Why am I sneaky?”

“Because I have been thinking the exact same thing. I was going to ask you once you had settled in to being home once again. It seems you have beat me to it.”

“Oh, whoa so you really want to do this then? You know you’ll never be able to get rid of me right?”

“Why would I even want such a thing? I love you too much to want that.”

"I'm just making sure you know!"

"I know, and for us to live together would be spectacular."

They dove into details about what it would be like when they did live together.

"I think we should get a completely new apartment little mouse. I want a place that is entirely our own."

"I think so too. I'm sure after this tour we can even afford a nicer place than yours."

Luisa pulled out her laptop and began looking at places that would work within their (quite high) budget but also that were close to Beca's work. Currently Beca was staying in an apartment that was almost an hour from her work. It would make sense that she should live closer now that they could afford the neighborhoods surrounding the area. There was also one more detail that she was considering during her search. It took about 45 minutes of searching until they had a solid list of places that they were considering.

"Liebling, there's something else that I have been thinking of lately."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"I am thinking about going back to school to get my PhD in Music. The apartments that we've been looking at are also close to the school I was going to apply for."

"Wow! That's awesome babe. I think that would be really great for you. What are your plans after that?"

"I'm not quite sure. I like the idea of being a professor, maybe a director. I have yet to think that far ahead."

"I think that sounds fantastic. Everything seems to be working out amazingly."

"I couldn't agree more, kleine maus."

After almost three weeks of searching they had finally found a place that was to their liking, it was a two floor loft apartment. It had a large kitchen and a large master bedroom with a walk in closet and en suite bathroom. The entire place had floor to ceiling windows and a modern look to it. It was on the top floor of a giant skyscraper and looked out over the city lights. The added bonus of air conditioning, a gym, and a pool made the place absolutely perfect. They had one month to get everything ready for the big move into their new home. They both agreed that most of the furniture that they owned would not suit the new place. 

They decided that it would be best to sell their old worn-out furniture and buy new stuff. Some out it would be from actual stores and the rest would be IKEA but they’d buy the expensive stuff. Luisa told her that Pieter was coming to town in two weeks to visit and that she told him he was "volunteering" to help with the move. It would be nice to have another set of hands to help move, especially since Beca was so small. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Tiny Maus! So good to see you.” Pieter said as he scooped her up into a hug. He was so large that her feet were literally dangling off of the ground. After seeing Luisa roll her eyes, he gently set down the younger woman.

It had been an incredibly busy month of shopping, packing, and working. Nothing they had purchased had been built yet. They all figured it would be best to leave everything inside their boxes to make the move easier. They would spend the entire weekend putting everything together if they had to.

The moving truck as downstairs and Pieter and Luisa were beginning to move the heavier items first while Beca finished the last of the packing. It had taken them about three hours to move everything downstairs and into the truck. Obviously Pieter and Luisa did the heavy lifting and Beca moved the boxes that didn’t have furniture in them. Once everything was secure in the truck, they set out to their new home.

It didn’t take nearly as long to unpack everything as it did to pack it. As soon as everything was upstairs they all set to building the furniture. Obviously the bedroom furniture would need to be ready first if they wanted to sleep at all that night. Though they were both sure that no one would be sleeping tonight from being so excited to be there. 

“God damn-- Fuck. Ugh!” Beca was definitely struggling with the stupid dresser that they bought. Both Pieter and Luisa came over to see what the commotion was about. They both burst out laughing when Beca came into sight. She had built the entire thing backwards and only realised it now.

“I’m so done, can one of you do this? I’m going to stick to unpacking boxes.”

“Of course Liebling. Pieter is almost done with the bed frame so he can take over. You could come help me with the kitchen table if you want, I promise you it’s easier than the dresser.”

“Hmph, fine. I just want to get this all done and over with. Remind me why we didn’t pay the IKEA minions to build it all for us?”

“Because we wanted to be able to say we did it ourselves. I am regretting the decision as well my little mouse. Now let’s go! There’s work to be done.”

Pieter finished building all the furniture by himself. Once Luisa and Beca had finished the kitchen table they got distracted by unpacking all the boxes,leaving Pieter by himself to complete the rest of the building. They had finished unpacking the essentials around 7 pm and everyone was completely exhausted. They agreed to order pizza and have the beers that Pieter had brought over. Luisa claimed that they were turning into some American cliche, but no one seemed to mind.

Pieter had left with the empty boxes a few hours ago, but Beca and Luisa had not moved from their spots. They were curled up together on their new couch that looked out over the city. The view was spectacular. Luisa could tell that they would be really happy here. 

“Liebling, what would you say to a bubble bath after such a day we’ve had?”

Beca grumbled something along the lines of ‘only if you carry me’ and nuzzled closer into Luisa’s side. In one swift motion the smaller girl was up over her shoulder and laughing loudly. Luisa moved with ease up the staircase and into their bedroom. She lightly tossed Beca onto the bed. She was still laughing too hard to do anything, so Luisa took it upon herself to begin undressing the girl. She quickly started the bath and undressed herself. By the time they actually made it to the bathroom, the bath was ready for them.

They stayed in the bath for what seemed like was just over an hour. Luisa had her back against the edge of the tub and Beca was wrapped in her arms. They day dreamed together about what their life would look like here. Every little detail was discussed and neither could wait for their dreams to become reality. After the water had cooled down considerably, they decided that they should probably head to bed. They still had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. So many boxes still needed to be unpacked and they needed to buy groceries so they would actually be able to eat this week. They cuddled together in their large new bed, falling asleep in each others arms dreaming of what their lives would become.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had settled into their new home and six months flew by. Luisa was back at school and Beca was back producing at the label. They both had incredibly busy schedules over the last month. Luisa was incredibly stressed out this week since it was the week before exams. Every single second of her day was spent preparing. She thought that school was hard before but now she was sure she was in her own personal hell. It didn’t help that her mother had called her this morning. She couldn’t think of anything but these exams and papers at the moment. All of the stress had put her on edge and every little thing was setting her off. Beca was at work but Luisa still worked in the office with the door shut and closed herself off from the world.

Later in the evening she heard Beca come home but didn’t pay much attention to what was going on around her. She needed to get through the next 800 pages of this textbook before tomorrow night in order to stay on track with her schedule. She also had a large amount of research that she needed to analyze and submit before the end of the month.

“Babe, seriously, can you just--”

“Beca! Not now. Scheiße!”

“Really Luisa. You’ve taken to swearing at me in German now? Really mature.”

Luisa quickly stood up and gathered up her things. “I can’t do this right now. I’m going to go.”

“Luisa, you can’t just run away when we fight. Where are you going to go? We both live here so we need to talk about this.”

“Just-- Just give me a minute.” Luisa walked upstairs and Beca could hear her open the balcony door. She waited downstairs for five minutes before following her girlfriend.

“Okay. What’s going on? This isn’t just about exams, I can tell so just talk to me love.”

“My mother called earlier this morning. Apparently they have book two flights from LA to Berlin in 4 months time. My family has not seen me in person in over two years and they would also like to meet you. She refused to listen that we couldn’t just pack up and leave for a month, and that it was not her decision to make. I’m sorry that I yelled Liebling. She just, how do you say, get’s on my nerves? Ja. She get’s on my nerves.”

“I understand that hun. You already know that my father took it upon himself to send me to university despite what I wanted. I know it’s hard. Next time, just talk to me okay. You don’t need to run when there’s conflict. I’m not going anywhere.”

They stayed on the balcony until the night air was too cold for them to bear. Beca pulled Luisa inside and climbed onto the bed. They laid there silently for quite some time before Beca asked Luisa a question.

“Do you not want to see your family? Or, for me to meet them? Because we could go to Berlin you know. You are almost done your first semester and I could easily get the month off of work.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to see them or for you two meet them. It was just poor timing on my mother’s part. I was far too exhausted to deal with it this morning. If you would like, we can definitely go to Berlin Liebling.”

“I think it would be fun. I could see where you grew up and stuff. I’m sure your parents have a bunch of embarrassing stories as well.”

“I am not saying a word. But if you tell anyone, my little maus might find a few maus traps around the house.”

“You’re evil. Now come on, you’ve worked hard enough for the night. It’s time for a movie break and dinner because I know you haven’t eaten anything all day. We can talk about Germany later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied to you. Here's the latest chapter because I don't actually do anything at my day job so I pass the time with writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca was so happy to be on the ground again that she was about five seconds away from kissing the pavement. The flight over had not been the most pleasant flight Beca had ever been on. They were about an hour outside of Berlin when they hit some pretty brutal turbulence. As soon as they were through the gate of the airport, they were met by a large group of people.

“Kommissar!” the entire group of Das Sound Machine yelled out as soon as they spotted her. Leading the entire troop was Pieter who was supposed to pick them up at the airport. Little did they know, he got everyone together to properly welcome her back to Berlin. She shot Pieter a glare when he had already let the group start wandering off. DSM was fantastic when they were on stage but they were a handful behind the scenes. They were known for roughhousing and constantly getting lost or left behind. Pieter assembled everyone again and told them to wait on the bus. Pieter, Luisa, and Beca waited for the bags and carried them off to the large bus where DSM was waiting calmly. Pieter said that he wanted to surprise the two women and take Beca around Berlin to see the city. Once DSM heard that their beloved Kommissar was going to be back in the city they all insisted that they join.

They drove around the city for a few hours before stopping to grab food at a local restaurant. She left her order in the hands of Luisa since she knew German and also knew what Beca liked to eat. Luisa insisted that DSM spoke in English so Beca could follow along the conversation. Beca was incredibly appreciative of the fact seeing as she only knew a little German but no where near enough to hold a discussion. Beca could tell that Luisa was ecstatic to have her group back together for a while and hear about all that they were doing since DSM had taken a break for who knew how long. Many of the members were back at school, at new careers, or simply taking time off to visit friends and family.

As the night came to a close, DSM all loaded back onto the bus and were off to go party at some club. Luisa and Beca decided that they would take a cab. Before they arrived in Berlin, Beca had booked a hotel but Luisa cancelled the reservation. Her parents would be disappointed if they didn’t stay in their home with them. Her parents decided that in order to give the couple a little more privacy, they would clean up the pool house for their stay. Beca knew that Luisa’s parents had money but she didn’t expect their house to be so large. 

As soon as Luisa was through the door, she yelled through the halls.

“Kleinen Scheißer! Where is Mom? I want to say hello.” 

Well, Beca thought, that’s one way to greet your siblings.

Both of Luisa’s younger twin brothers yelled from the other room that their Mother was in the backyard. Beca took Luisa’s outstretched hand and lead her through the house. She figured she’d meet the “little shits” later. They made a stop at the pool house first to drop off their bags and change into more comfortable clothing before stepping out a different set of doors than they came in. As soon as Luisa’s mother, Adelina, saw the two she basically ran to her daughter.

“Bärchen! You made it. How was your day out with Pieter? You must be Beca, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Luisa has yet to shut up about you.”

“Mutti, bitte…” Luisa groaned as her mother motioned her to be quiet. Beca could get used to seeing the all mighty Kommissar like that. It was quite comical.

“Quiet Bärchen. It’s my job to embarrass you. Why don’t you go find your father and tell him to come and meet your girlfriend, ja?”

“Fine, fine. Will you be alright here, Liebling?”

Before Beca could even respond her mother was pushing her through the door saying something in German that Beca didn’t understand. Luisa groaned again but relented and set off to look for her father. 

“Beca, I take it that Pieter has worn you both out with seeing basically every building in Berlin.”

“Yeah, I was surprised that he knew so much about every building. He even taught the rest of Das Sound Machine new facts about the city. It was… interesting.”

“Well, hopefully he did not bore you too much. Ah look, there’s Luisa and Luthias now.” 

Beca had already known that Luisa was named after her father and now she could see why. Her father had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that Luisa had. He also was a few inches taller than her. Adelina was closer to Beca’s height but she still had a few inches on her. Beca was finally starting to understand why Luisa called her little mouse. It was because she grew up with giants, literal giants. 

“Beca, I’m glad you have arrived safely. It’s great to meet you. I’m Luthias.”

They sat and talked for quite some time. Mostly they had questions for Beca but they also wanted to know about Luisa’s studies and their new home. They promised that they would come to LA to see it in the future. It had been about an hour since they had gotten there when one of the “little shits” came out and called everyone to dinner.

Beca was finally introduced to Luisa’s twin brothers and she now understand why Luisa calls them little shits. The rest of the table basically ignored their joking and antics and carried on their conversation from before dinner. As soon as they were done eating, Beca and Luthias began talking about her role as a producer and how she came about her career. Luisa and Adelina gathered up the dishes and headed off to the kitchen. Luisa could tell that her mother wanted to talk to her about something. Her mother was speaking to her in German knowing that Beca wouldn’t understand even if she could hear the conversation.

“Luisa, come here. I need to talk with you. Oh, put those down. Do you really think I’m doing the dishes?”

“Mama, what is it? You’ve been acting strange ever since we arrived.”

“Isn’t your two year anniversary coming up at the end of the month?”

“Yes Mama, you are well aware of that. It is the weekend before we fly back home.”

“I know you Bärchen, you are planning something big for your kleine maus, are you not?”

“Mama, please just get to your point.”

“I was thinking that you could give her this, Bärchen. Take her somewhere nice.”

“Oh my god, really? I was planning on it but Mama, I couldn’t--”

“Shush child, just take it okay?”

Luisa did as instructed and put the gift inside her pocket. She gave her mother a huge hug and went back out to join the rest of the family.

“Kleinen Scheißer, go do the dishes.” Luisa took Beca’s hand and pulled her away from the conversation, “Sorry Papa, I need to talk to Beca.”

Luisa lead them through the house and out into the pool house. As soon as they had privacy Luisa picked up Beca and threw both of them onto the bed. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing, Liebling. I just wanted you to myself for the rest of the night.”

They laid in bed for hours before unpacking and finally getting ready for bed. The jet lag was horrible but they were both exhausted from the day’s events. They were both looking forward to having a month to spend relaxing on vacation. Beca knew that Luisa had something planned for their two year anniversary but the girl wouldn’t budge about any details. She would just have to wait and see what happened on their last few days in Berlin to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Kleinen Scheißer - little shits  
> Mutti, bitte - Mom, please  
> Bärchen - little bear
> 
> * all translations were made with Google Translate so I apologize if anything isn't translated correctly


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short chapter but it was really fun to write and it's pretty cute so I just HAD to post it. It's not even complete yet so part two of the chapter will be posted tomorrow or the next day!!

Luisa had everything set up perfectly but she was still a nervous wreck. She didn't even know why, this was the obvious next step. Beca and her mom were out for the day before her family left for the weekend. All Luisa had to do was get the house ready and make sure Beca had no idea what was happening. It would be an hour before Beca got home so Luisa decided to get a start on dinner so she wouldn’t have to rush when Beca got there and try to keep her distracted so she wouldn’t ruin the surprise. Luisa had literally just finished plating the last dish she made when she heard Beca come through the front door. Everything was, thankfully, all set up. 

“Hallo meine Liebe.” She wrapped her arms around Beca’s rib cage and lifted her up into her arms, her feet coming completely off the ground. It was one of Luisa’s favourite things about her girlfriends height.

“Hey love, how was your day?”

“It was quite well. As you can see, I was rather occupied. How was your day with Mutti?”

She lead Beca to the table and poured her a glass of wine. She listened to the stories of Beca’s day with her mom and began plating the food. They sat and ate and talked about their days and the days to come since they were going back home soon. Everything was so perfect and she couldn’t have been happier with the way that dinner had gone. She asked if Beca could handle warming up the dessert for her while she attended to something. She needed to keep Beca busy while setting up her surprise; she could care less about dessert right now.

She quickly ran into the pool house and grabbed everything she needed. She started the bath and placed the rose petals leading from the main door all the way through their room and into the bathroom. Once the tub was filled, she added rose petals to the water. The finishing touch the everything was the small floating bath toy in the shape of a mouse that her mother bought a few days ago. It was perfect. She returned to the kitchen right as Beca was setting their dessert onto the table.

“Come kleine maus. I have a surprise for you.”

“Luisa, I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t buy each other gifts! You’ve already made our anniversary incredible, really.”

“Hush now, this was something that I wanted to do.” She lead Beca to the pool house and opened the door so Beca could enter first. The smaller woman stopped walking once she saw the sight before her. Luisa heard her gasp but she still hadn’t moved from her spot.

“Come on Liebling, there’s more to see.” 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” As soon as Beca saw everything that Luisa had done for her she turned to her girlfriend and pulled her close. She noticed the small mouse floating in the bath and let out a laugh. Beca moved closer to pick it up but stopped when she saw what was tied onto it. 

Luisa carefully picked up the floating toy so it’s precious cargo didn’t fall into the water, and untied it. She pulled Beca closer and got down on one knee.

“The first time I met you, I knew that I would fall so in love with you if I was given the chance. I am so grateful that fate brought us together again two years ago. I have wanted to ask you this for a very long time Liebling. Will you make me the luckiest woman in the world and be my wife?”

All Beca could do was wipe the tears from her eyes and nod her head rapidly in agreement. She didn’t know what to say, her girlfriend- no, her fiance had just asked her to marry her and she was so overwhelmed with happiness that all she could do was cry and kiss Luisa over and over. The ring was gorgeous. Luisa told her that it was her grandmothers and that it was passed down to her mother. Adelinda told her to give to to Beca when she wanted to propose. Tonight was the perfect night to do so in Luisa’s mind. Beca pulled Luisa into the bath with her and they stayed there well into the night. Tomorrow they would tell everyone, but tonight it was like they were the only two people in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but I wanted to post what I had since I told all of you that I would post the rest of the chapter this weekend!

Luisa and Beca woke up still wrapped in each others arms. Beca still couldn’t believe the events that unfolded last night. She had wanted this for so long but never had the courage to do so herself. It amazed her that the gorgeous German goddess next to her wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The ring that Adelina gave Luisa was gorgeous. The silver band was hand engraved with elegant swirls and a pointed shaped light blue sapphire. It was far from the tradition engagement rings that she saw. It was exactly what she wanted.

Luisa began to stir beside her and cuddled in closer. Usually she was the first one awake, but Beca was too excited to sleep any longer. She carefully slipped out of bed and checked the time. It turns out that it was one in the afternoon, though it didn’t really matter. Beca made her way from the pool house to the main house and through to the kitchen. She needed coffee before she started calling people back home. The first person to call would be Chloe, then Aubrey, the rest would already know by the time she was finished talking to Bree on the phone.

When Beca picked up the phone and told Chloe the news she had to hold the phone far away from her ear due to the screams the ginger let out. She knew her best friend would be happy for her, but it was a little too much after just waking up. Beca went through exactly what happened the night before, answering all of the questions that Chloe had for her. After she had finished relaying the information Chloe basically begged to be the one to tell the rest of the Bella’s. Beca agreed as long as she could tell Aubrey, already knowing that Chloe would have told the girls without her permission to or not.

She had the exact same conversation with Aubrey as she had with Chloe, though there was definitely less screaming. She was in the middle of the story when she heard the door open. Luisa walked in wearing only a long t-shirt and was rubbing her eyes sleepily. Beca couldn’t believe that for the rest of her life she would get to spend it with someone so amazing. She quickly ran through the rest of the story and told Aubrey she had to go. The rest of the phone calls could wait for a while. Or, she’d wait until she was back in the states to tell everyone else. Beca figured that she should also reveal the info to her fans on her instagram. It was probably better that way instead of being splashed across the tabloids.

Beca felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Beca stood from where she was sitting and turned around to face her fiance. Every kiss from Luisa over the past two years had made her knees basically give out from underneath her, this time was no different. Luisa suggested that they make something to eat and then begin to pack. Their flight back to the states left late tomorrow night. The would have to make a few stops in different cities, but luckily they wouldn’t have to run from plane to plane since the plane would continue on to their destination. Luisa’s parents paid for the upgrade to first class to celebrate the proposal. They were both incredibly grateful.

Surprisingly it didn’t take long for them to pack up a month’s worth of clothing. Neither Beca or Luisa wanted to do anything. They both just wanted to enjoy the rest of their vacation because they’d only have a few days before they would have to go back to work and school. It had been amazing seeing where Luisa grew up. They had visited where she went to school, where she hung out as a teen, and all of her favourite spots around the city. Beca definitely wanted to go back one day. Hopefully soon they would go back to Atlanta and Beca could really show Luisa around the city she grew up in. 

After watching a whole season of some sci-fi tv show they started. They both agreed that it was time for bed. They had to catch an incredibly early flight back home tomorrow. Before bed Beca quickly took a picture of her new ring and posted it on her instagram for all her fans to see. Within minutes the picture had an insane response and she was sure that the tabloids would post it before they even woke up the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had been home for two weeks now and had finally gotten back on to a schedule. Beca had taken the afternoon off of work to do some shopping. She desperately wanted to get a ring for Luisa even though she insisted that she would wait until the wedding to get her ring. Seeing as Beca was basically useless when it came to shopping of any kind, she video called Chloe who was with Aubrey to help her out.

“Ugh, there are just so many and none of them are perfect!” She had already been to three different stores that day.

“Just try this last shop Becs. They have amazing ratings, okay?” Beca sighed as she pulled open the doors to the store. She looked through a few of the cases. She had been there for about fifteen minutes when she spotted the ring. It was a rose gold with dark blue sapphires. There was a row little sapphires surrounding the centre of the rings, and more down the sides of the bands. Chloe and Aubrey asked to see what she had found so she turned the phone around to show them. Everyone was in agreement that it was absolutely perfect. She quickly paid for the ring, said goodbye to the girls, and headed home. Beca obviously wanted to make giving the ring to Luisa special, but she also wanted it to be simple. Luisa would be staying late at school so Beca couldn’t surprise her at dinner. 

Beca set things up the way she wanted them and then sat down at her desk in the office. She was working on a few things recently. Some of the tracks were for herself and a new album, and a few were for other artists she had been assigned to. She had been working for hours when she heard the front door open. She yelled her welcoming from the office and waited until Luisa joined her. She attempted to keep a straight face but she was too excited. Luisa entered the door and hugged her from behind. It wasn’t until Luisa turned to place her things on the other desk in the room that Luisa noticed what was sitting there. Beca could hear the sound of the wrapping paper being ripped to shreds and the gasp that followed.

“Beca, it’s beautiful. But I thought we agreed--”

“Oh no, I made no such agreement.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. It truly is amazing. Thank you.”

Luisa let Beca put the ring on her finger and quickly pulled her in for a kiss and dragged her from the office to their bedroom. They never left their bed for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a picture of Luisa's ring go here since I found it slightly hard to describe
> 
> http://classicengagementring.com/image/cache/data/R220/Renaissance-Classic-Rose-Gold-1-0-Carat-Square-Blue-Sapphire-Engagement-Ring-R220P-RGBS-P-700x700.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Sadly, I don't have a picture of Beca's since I thought of that one myself by picking parts of other rings I liked to create hers.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken eleven months to get everything in order for the wedding. The date was set for April 20th, only a month away from today. They could relax a little before the finishing steps that needed to happen to get everything ready in time began. Luisa had made the greatest decision ever and hired a wedding planner. She had been incredibly accommodating to the wants of both of the brides. Beca and Luisa decided that they wanted a smaller and more intimate wedding, but they definitely wanted to go all out and spare no expense. 

They had talked a lot about what the wedding itself was going to look like. They agreed that Luisa would be standing at the end of the aisle and that DSM and the Bella’s would walk down before Beca. Seeing as there were no small children in the family to act as a ring bearer they agreed that Pieter and Chloe would be the ones to hand over the rings. Beca had no idea that so much went into planning a wedding. There were so many little details that all needed to be worked out and agreed upon. Luckily, she had the greatest fiance in the world and they hadn’t argued over anything at this point. 

Things were finally coming together. Over the last few months Beca got to see The Kommissar persona appear once again. It still amazed her how great Luisa was at being in charge, and how incredibly sexy it was. A small part of her had missed The Kommissar but she definitely loved the softer and less smug version of Luisa.

The weeks passed far too quickly for Beca’s liking seeing as there was still a lot that needed to be done. Though, she was happy that Luisa would officially be her wife after tomorrow. Her friends and family had arrived in LA two days ago to help prepare for the wedding. Luisa’s family was landing later today and Beca said that she would pick them up from the airport since Luisa was busy with the wedding planner. 

Luisa had insisted that for the last few days they stick to tradition and not sleep in the same bed or even see each other. Luisa had a room at the hotel that her parents were staying at and they had only communicated over texts and phone calls to make sure everything was going as planned. To keep Beca company, Aubrey and Chloe were staying at their place. It felt weird being the only one at their little house. Literally everyone else was staying at the hotel where the wedding was going to be held. The only way Beca could stop herself from going over there was repeating ‘only a little longer,’ and the two freakishly strong women in her house.

Chloe said that she would make sure Beca was awake by seven, but as soon as the clock turned to five in the morning Beca was already getting out of bed. She was way too excited to sleep. Apparently the girls had heard her moving around the house because it wasn’t long until they were all awake and rushing to get to the hotel by ten. Beca and Luisa decided that they would leave their outfit choices a surprise for when they walked down the aisle. They had their friends make sure that their outfits wouldn’t clash together. Beca had never been more excited to see Luisa in her entire life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luisa rolled out of bed at six in the morning. She needed to do something to occupy her mind so she wouldn’t drive back to their house to see her fiance. Luisa quickly threw on a tank top and running shorts. Hopefully the workout would be enough to settle her down in time for the wedding. She ran for an hour on the treadmill before heading back to her room. She might was well take a shower now since the person doing her hair would arrive in a few hours. Her outfit for the evening was already laid out. When she was picking out her outfit she made sure to include the massive high heels that she wore to the riff-off. Luisa couldn’t stop herself from laughing at how short Beca seemed that night due to the added height. She hoped that Beca wore heels tonight so she wouldn’t seem as short as usual. 

Hearing the knock on the door, Luisa quickly threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants. She definitely didn’t want to answer the door naked or in a towel when her parents were on the other side. Her mother was going to help her get ready while her Father helped Pieter and a few other DSM members get ready and out the door on time. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already ten; Beca would be here by now and heading to one of the Bella’s rooms to get ready. 

She was finishing her make-up by the time that the hair stylist arrived. They had hired two stylists in case something went wrong. Hopefully Beca’s stylist had arrived and everything was going smoothly. Luisa tried not to worry. Aubrey was with Beca and she was just as strict as she was sometimes. Luisa sat there daydreaming about how gorgeous Beca would look tonight while the stylist did his thing. Once he was finished, there was only an hour until they needed to be downstairs so she set to getting dressed. Only a little longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beca never thought she would need five hours to get ready but she wished that she had another two. It was almost three in the afternoon and they would all be heading downstairs soon. The guests would be seated in half an hour and then everything would begin. Chloe and Aubrey made sure that Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Legacy were all ready to go. Aubrey lead the Bella’s to a separate room where they would wait alongside DSM then walk down the aisle. She glanced at her phone. 3:50 pm. Luisa would be standing at the front of the aisle already, waiting for her to walk down. Only a minute later, her dad poked his head around the door. It was time to go now and Beca had to stop herself from sprinting to Luisa. She didn’t want to fall on her face and embarrass herself at her own wedding.

She watched from outside the doors as the Bella's walked down with their DSM counterparts. She was surprised no fights had broken out between the two groups yet. Chloe and Pieter were the last to walk out. Beca took a steadying breath and then it was her turn to walk down the aisle. 

Beca hadn't even noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. She was far too distracted by the sight before her. When she noticed what Luisa was wearing, she couldn't help but laugh a little. The suit that she was wearing was almost identical to her own. Apparently they both decided to ditch the traditional wedding dress. Beca was happy that she wore heels since Luisa would have towered over her otherwise. She looked beautiful and Beca was almost in tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luisa's breath caught when she got the first look at Beca walking down the aisle. She forgot just how gorgeous her wife-to-be was. She hadn’t seen her in days and seeing Beca like this, well, it was something else entirely. When Beca walked to the end of the aisle, she gave her father a kiss on the cheek and took Luisa’s outstretched hand. The officiator began with the opening remarks, welcoming the guests and saying a few words. They had agreed to write their own vows to make the ceremony special, also since neither of them were religious it didn’t feel right using the traditional vows. Beca was the first to say her vows.

“You have been my best friend, mentor, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible… You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.” 

Beca had begun to get teary eyed towards the end of her vows but she managed to keep it together.

“Beca, I've always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream. You dreamed of traveling the world to share your music and your talent with those who adore you. You have worked so hard and have gotten everything you deserve. From you, I've learned to dream of the things I deserve. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be, and the couple we will be together. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart.”

Once their vows were said, the officiator continued, “Do you, Beca, take Luisa to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Luisa, take Beca to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss your bride.”

The officiator barely got out the last word before their friends and family erupted into cheers. Luisa placed her hands on either sides of Beca’s face and pressed her lips to hers. She had never smiled so much in her life and couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Everything was absolutely perfect and she couldn’t of asked for a better wife. They walked down the aisle together. Beca and Luisa would make their way to the Penthouse Suite they had rented to share together on their first night as a married couple. Luisa had already sent all of their belongings to the room. She desperately wanted to change out of her heels. She loved them, but they were killing her feet. 

As soon as they made it through the hotel room door, Beca’s arms were around her neck and her lips pressed against her. Luisa wished that they could stay in the hotel room all night but there was still much to do so she reluctantly pulled away.

“Kleine Maus, we have to meet our guests at dinner soon, and I am starving!” 

Beca quickly threw on a pair of converse and waited for Luisa to do the same. It was still so funny that they were wearing identical outfits but at least neither of them had to change out of a wedding dress so they would be more comfortable at the reception. They made their way downstairs hand in hand. Everyone was already seated in the banquet room. They had decided on having an open bar and as suspected, the Bella’s and DSM had already got their first round of drinks. It was going to be a wild night for sure.

While they ate, Luisa and Beca’s families made speeches and so did Chloe, Aubrey, and Pieter. Beca was happy that their friends and family were so supportive of their relationship. She remembered how hesitant Chloe and the girls had been when they first started dating but now she knew that they were happy for her. The night continued on and then the dancing began. Well, it wasn’t so much as dancing as a riff-off between DSM and the Bella’s going head to head. There were moments when Luisa and Beca would just stand and watch but of course they had to go head to head in the riff-off like they had so many years before.

“I forgot how good you are at those, feisty maus.”

“I forgot how much fun they are!”

It was the perfect end to the perfect wedding but now that the guests were officially drunk, it was time for them to leave. They had to be on a flight tomorrow to fly to Europe for their honeymoon. They planned to travel around to different cities. Once Luisa and Beca got into the elevator, Luisa pulled her wife in close. Luisa couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful features before her. She noticed that Beca had a faint blush across her face. It had been a while since she had seen that. When the elevator stopped, Luisa picked Beca up into her arms and carried her to their hotel room. The laugh that Beca let out was the greatest sound Luisa had ever heard. She looked forward to hearing it for the rest of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so last chapter in this story. It's basically just short little scenes of their lives over the next year or so. 
> 
> I plan to write some one-shots that go along with this so if you have anything you want to see from this story or any prompts message me on tumblr (toxxicpunk.tumblr.com)

**One Year Later**

“Beca, just talk to her! It’s not like she’d be against this at all.”

“I know Chloe, it’s just a big decision you know?” Beca sighed, she had made a lot of big decisions within the last few years but this was definitely the biggest.

“Don’t worry about it, alright? You both would be amazing at this so just talk to your wife. I gotta go though! Aubrey keeps yelling at me to hurry up.”

Beca said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Chloe was right, she should just talk to Luisa about this. The had never had a major fight in their entire relationship. Of course, like any couple, they got into a few arguments when they were stressed or frustrated, but there were no ‘big fights’. Beca knew that this was the sort of thing that could break up a couple if they didn’t agree on it. I mean, they had talked about the possibility of it but they had never had a serious conversation about the idea. Well, it’s now or never. Beca made her way to the office that they shared and sat on the edge of Luisa’s desk. Her wife looked up at her and smiled but went back to what she was working on. Beca stood there for quite some time but never said anything.

“Kleine maus, are you just going to stand there?”

“Hmm.. Well yeah, I guess. I don’t know.”

“What’s bothering you?” God, Luisa knew her too well sometimes. She knew that her wife could tell that something was wrong when she was indecisive and distracted.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Luisa pulled her eyes away from the papers she had in her hands and Beca watched as a rather serious but curious look formed. Luisa set down her work and waited for Beca to continue.

“I mean we’ve kind of already talked about this? But it wasn’t a serious conversation but I’ve been think about it a lot and I really want to do this, I mean, if you do too. I just really want to have a kid with you, babe. I don’t care who carries it or how we do it, but I really want this. I think we’re ready.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Ja, Liebling. Really. Though I think that one of us should carry the child. We could always find a donor.”

“Okay, but who would carry it?”

“It does not matter to me. I would be okay with either one of us carrying our child. You can decide maus.”

“What! I don’t want to decide that all by myself. Okay how about we flip a coin?”

“It’s rather trivial but I suppose it will work.”

“Yeah, like just leave it to fate or whatever. Pass me my wallet.”

Beca pulled out a quarter and said if it was heads Luisa would carry the child. The first attempt at trying to flip the quarter only resulted in Beca dropping it on the floor. Her second attempt was much better. She caught the quarter and placed it on the table. Beca quickly pulled her hand away to reveal the coin, which was sitting ‘heads’ side up. So, it had been decided Luisa would carry their child.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes Liebling! I am sure. We can talk about it more in the morning but I believe that it’s time for bed now.”

“Luisa it’s like seven at night, why would we--- Oh! Yeah, bed for sure.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the entire month Beca and Luisa looked through files of different donors. Finally one night Luisa had found the perfect one. He was healthy, incredibly smart, musically talented and according to Luisa, looked a lot like Beca. Beca didn’t see it but she didn’t argue with her wife. He was literally the perfect donor. Soon enough they were in the doctors office and had their first appointment to try to get pregnant. The doctors said that Luisa should go about her day as normally as she could. They would find out within the next month if Luisa was pregnant or not.

Sure enough, three weeks had passed and Luisa’s menstrual cycle was a week late. If nothing happened by the end of next week, they would take a pregnancy test. Beca had never been more excited and nervous for anything in her entire life. She wanted this so, so badly. She could just imagine a tiny little Luisa running around the house. She wondered if their child would have the same mannerisms as her wife did. That would make for an interesting experience.

Beca was stepping out of a meeting at the label when she checked her phone. She had four missed calls from Luisa. Shit. What if something was wrong? Instead of calling Luisa back, Beca got into her car and drove home as fast as she could. As soon as she pulled into the driveway, she got out of the car and ran to the door. Apparently Luisa saw her pull up since she was already walking down from the second floor.

“Beca! What are you doing home?”

“You called me a million times! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yes, love I am fine. I have good news though. Come with me.”

Luisa grabbed Beca’s hand and basically dragged her up the stairs at full speed. She was lead into the bathroom and was shown the five different pregnancy tests, all different brands, that were laying on the counter. They all said they were positive. They were going to have a baby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After going to the doctor and running the blood work it was official. They went about their lives normally for the first three months. Well as normally as they could. Luisa’s morning sickness was more like ‘all-day sickness.’ She was constantly tired and was craving the weirdest things. Beca was currently driving around LA trying to find some German snack that Luisa wanted. Two hours had already passed and Beca was now in a European Market in Santa Monica trying to hunt down the three things on her list. Thank god someone who worked there came up to ask if she needed help. She was lead to where all of the snacks were.

Beca cleared of the entire stock of Vitamalz, Milchschnitte, and Nic Nacs. She even asked if they had anymore in the back. The man helping her gave her a weird look but went and got manager to help her. The manager asked why she needed the entire shipment of German snacks. She explained that her grumpy, pregnant German wife was at home and wanted the snack. After running around for two hours she would prefer to have a large quantity on hand. The manager just gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and even gave her a discount. Thank fuck she had taken their SUV otherwise she wouldn’t have space for all of this crap.

Luisa couldn’t help but laugh at her wife. She didn’t need to buy out an entire store for her but she was grateful anyways. It was always difficult finding comfort food from Germany that Luisa grew up on but now she didn’t have to worry about that. Beca and Luisa sat on their couch and munched on their large quantities of snacks. It was definitely going to be an interesting nine months.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beca pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out to open Luisa’s door. They were at the doctors office for a check-up and an ultrasound. Luisa was into her second trimester now and was beginning to show a baby bump. Luckily they had already told their family that they were having a child because the tabloids had already picked up on the story. They were the new famous pregnant couple… Great. Beca made sure that they were at an incredibly expensive hospital where the paparazzi wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near them.

They were greeted at the door and lead directly into a private room where Luisa was told take off her shirt. She laid down onto the medial examination table while they prepped her for the ultrasound. It wasn’t long until they could hear their baby's heartbeat and were ensured that everything looked incredibly healthy. There was one thing they hadn’t talked about though.

“Would you like to know your baby’s sex?”

Beca looked at Luisa and saw how excited she looked. She simply nodded her head to show Luisa that it was up to her if she wanted to know. Beca didn’t mind either way. Luisa told the technician that she wanted to know. It took a minute or two for the ultrasound technician to identify the sex of the baby. Beca was getting slightly impatient.

“Congratulations, you’re going to have a baby girl.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had already began compiling everything they needed for a child but they soon realized that they needed way more space than their tiny house would allow. So, Beca had been looking at houses around LA. Luisa was still at home taking things easy while Beca was more stressed than she had ever been before. Why didn’t they think of this earlier? They only had a few months to get everything ready for the baby. At least Beca found the perfect house in Beverly Hills. It was giant and had an amazing backyard that would be perfect for their kid to play in.

Beca knew that they would need a lot more time to get everything ready if they handled it themselves. So she hired a moving company that also packed up everything in your house. It was probably the greatest idea she ever had. Within two weeks they were in their new home and had everything set up the way they wanted. They had begun decorating their childs room so that everything would be prepared when their baby girl arrived. There was just one thing that they were still working out. They hadn’t picked a name yet.

One day, Beca stumbled upon the name Caroline. She wondered if the name had a German meaning. Apparently the name, Karoline, in German meant two things. Strong and Musical; well it seemed to be the perfect fit. Beca brought up the name while they were seated at dinner that night. She could tell by Luisa’s expression that she loved the name. They both agreed that they would spell it the German way, with a K instead of a C. Now they had to pick a middle name. Beca joked that they should make ‘Kommissar’ their child's nickname. Obviously from the look on Luisa’s face she didn’t think it was a joke, and she also looked incredibly happy that Beca had said that. Well apparently their child was now name Karoline Kommissar Mitchell. Sweet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aubrey and Chloe moved to LA about a month before Luisa was due. Luisa’s parents and Pieter would be arriving in two weeks and so would Beca’s dad. Their families were staying at their house since they had more than enough rooms to accommodate everyone. They were looking forward to having everyone over at their new home. The day that everyone was due to arrive, Beca got a phone call from Luisa. Beca was still at work but she was mostly finishing up a few things before taking Parental Leave to help Luisa with the baby. Beca quickly answered her phone despite being in a meeting. Luisa wouldn’t of called if it hadn’t been important.

“Babe, what’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Everything is okay, Liebling. Though, my water just broke.”

“Oh my god. Okay, wow, uhm, I’m on my way home right now.”

Beca stayed on the line but was running out her office and into her car. It didn’t take long at all to get to their house. She quickly helped Luisa into the car and grabbed the overnight bag that they had prepacked. She phoned the hospital and let them know they were coming. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Luisa and Beca were lead into a waiting room. Beca went to go look for coffee and sent a text message to both of their parents, Aubrey, Chloe, and Pieter to tell them to meet them at the hospital as soon as they could.

Beca stayed by Luisa’s side through the entire duration of her labour. She had never heard the German yell so loudly or curse so much. After an exhausting eight hours of labour, their baby girl was finally born. Everything had gone perfectly with no complications. They let Luisa rest while they cleaned up the baby. After a few minutes, their baby girl was returned to them. Beca and Luisa took a few minutes to themselves before going to bring in all of their visitors.

“Hey everyone, this is Karoline.”

They all took turns holding the new addition to their family. Beca looked around the room of all of the people she loved the most. She had never thought that her life would end up so perfectly as it has. She had gotten all she wanted in life and so much more. Being able to share her experiences with her friends and family was amazing. And now, Luisa and Beca could share those experiences with the latest addition to their family. Chloe and Pieter had already began the debate of whether or not Karoline would join DSM or The Bella’s. Beca and Luisa just shook their heads. It seemed like nothing had changed between the two acapella groups.


End file.
